1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner configured to output scanned image data to an image forming apparatus, especially to a scanner configured to convert scanned image data into data having contents suitable for an image output condition of an image forming apparatus serving as an output destination, and then output the converted (resultant) image data to the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, a scanner machine configured to scan an image from an original and to output the image data is connected to a network such as LAN and selectively outputs image data to one of multiple image forming apparatuses (such as printers) on the network.
With this background, Japanese Patent No. 3797559, Japanese Patent No. 3595389 and Japanese Patent No. 2660170 each propose a scanner machine configured to convert image data scanned by itself into data having contents suitable for a certain (particular) one of different image output conditions respectively of image forming apparatuses serving as output destinations, and output the resultant data. Specifically, under the image output conditions, the respective image forming apparatuses perform outputting (printing or the like) of images.
As described above, each of the above related scanner machines has a configuration for converting image data into data having contents suitable for the image output condition of a selected one of the image forming apparatuses serving as output destinations. However, each of the related scanner machines allows the configuration to be used only in outputting image data scanned by itself to any of the image forming apparatuses.